Fool's Favour
by a-rab
Summary: What happened when Ray hurts Ziva and leaves Tony to pick up the pieces? Will they survive the obstacles that will come in their way?  HAITUS
1. Do me a favour

AN: so this is set after the season finale, except Ray doesn't get called to Tel-Aviv yet. And EJ had gone home to where ever she came from .

Friday morning at NCIS without a case was one of the worst days possible. Tony and McGee were working cold cases and Gibbs was up in MTAC trying to please some big-shot. Abby was pulling evidence on cases 5 years ago and Ducky was teaching. Ziva however, someone who always arrived on time, or rather hours before she was supposed to clock in, was nowhere to be seen. It was hitting 10 am when Gibbs decided that someone should call Ziva and find out if she was ok.

Obviously Tony being Tony and being the only one on the team that close to Ziva, decided he would ring her and if she didn't answer he would go round to her house and this time he would make sure to not be double-parked and to call in for back-up if anything looked slightly hinky.

He picked his phone and started ringing her home number. No answer. Then he went onto her cell number. After the second ring he heard the elevator ding and saw that the person he was ringing was standing right there in front of him. Putting the phone down he switched on his Dinozzo smile only to be met with an angry glare.

'Zi-vah you ok?'

She didn't answer. She sat at her desk and started typing not looking up until Tony decided it was time that he gave up looking at old cases and started finding out what was wrong with Ziva.

It only took a few minutes before Ziva excused herself to the ladies room and it was Tony's turn to follow her in.

He waited patiently outside her cubicle while she did her business and as she opened the door he smiled.

Ziva stepped back slightly startled by his presence and his closeness.

'Tony what are you doing here? I do not think the women here at NCIS will appreciate a man in the ladies room. Or it there something you are not telling me?' she said while sidestepping him to go the sink.

Tony just stood and watched her. He knew that one of the oldest tricks in the book was to keep silent and the person that you are interrogating will start talking, works for psychiatrists too. Apparently people just aren't comfortable with silence. Tony knew that Ziva wouldn't be one to get uncomfortable like that but it was worth a try.

Her eyes met his in the mirror and she turned and opened her mouth to speak. Tony was surprised by the fact it only took a few minutes of awkward silent to get her talking.

'I'm pregnant Tony. And I should not be. I mean I could not be. After...after Somalia doctors told me I had a partial hysterectomy and that having children would be impossible. And it is not like I wanted children before but when she told me I could not have children, I wanted them. I have no idea why. Any Tony, best part is that when I told Ray, he wanted me to get rid of the baby. He wants me to get rid of the baby that I had no right to have. Either I kill this little child that has never light or he will leave me. You know his exact words were 'do me a favour and get rid of it'. He called our child IT.'

She looked up at Tony to see shock and then sadness fill his eyes. Part of him wanted to chop C.'s head off for putting Ziva in that position and part of him wanted to do it because he was jealous. Ziva was pregnant with Ray's kid..

'I have no idea why I have just told you that i...i...'

Tony stepped towards Ziva and pulled her in. He rested her head on his shoulder and almost urged her to cry. He knew from past experience with expensive therapists, that crying and talking about something really did help. Especially with something like this. He had no idea what she going through and would never be able to hazard a guess.

Tears were streaming down her face and she was trying her best to not make a sound. But her body hurt, her mind hurt, her heart hurt she needed to make some noise.

Tony gently stroked her head as the door to the toilets opened. They both turned their heads slightly to see who was about to interrupt. The woman from financing who Tony had probably gone out with a couple of times saw the couple embracing and the tears on Ziva's face and turned and left.

Ziva sighed quietly and held onto Tony tighter.

Tony pulled apart and saw the fear in Ziva's eyes. For the first time since her little rant/revelation he spoke.

'I'm here for you Ziva.'

AN: What do you think? Should I carry it on?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I realise medically I am making up bullshit but I think I'm going to just call that being creative. A baby can be born outside the womb, obviously with complications and I'm going on the assumption that when she was raped she was raped with objects.

Walking back into the bullpen after freshening up the pair went to their separate desks. Gibbs was feeling the tension and seeing that it was a Friday afternoon with no cases he decided to let you the team go.

Tony had so many things going through his head, his hate for Ray overpowering most of them. But still he wanted to know more. Since she had come back from Somalia, neither she or he himself had mentioned what had happened. It was kind of an unspoken rule. But the team weren't stupid. They saw that every time a victim was brutally raped before she died, Ziva was affected. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. It just seemed like no one wanted to figure it out.

'Hey Zi...' Tony said walking over to the Israeli, 'you wanna watch a movie tonight?'

Ziva looked at her partner and didn't answer.

'ahh common Zi, we can even watch sound of music...' he turned on his DiNozzo charm and Ziva couldn't resist though inside she knew that the evening would consist less of watching the movie and more talking. She just hoped that Tony wouldn't push it too much. Little did she know that Tony was thinking the same thing. Although he wanted nothing more than to just question her, he also wanted her to just relax tonight. He hated Sound of Music, but he'd watch it or rather he'd watch Ziva watching it, because it made her happy.

OOO

Reaching his apartment Tony slipped the DVD in. It had been a while since Ziva had been in his apartment. He silently walked to the kitchen to get some popcorn while she looked around the changes he had made.

'Tony, we don't have to watch the sound of music. I know you hate it.'

Tony stepped out of his kitchen with popcorn in one hand and a bottle of non-alcoholic wine in the other, 'I want to Zi. Besides its high time I watched it. Even though im not a big fan it is still a classic, and I have to admit I do love a bit of DO RE ME singing in the shower.' He grinned and placed the bowl of popcorn on the table.

He pressed play and handed her a wine glass. Sensing some hesitation from Ziva he assured her 'Its non-alcoholic.'

_This should be Ray, not Tony. Ray should be the one watching boring movies with me and buying non-alcoholic drinks. Why is Tony doing this?_

Once the frolicking in the fields had started Ziva turned to Tony.

'You don't have to do this you know.'

'Do what Zee-vah?'

'be so...so, nice. '

Tony smiled. He paused the movie, not that he was really paying attention to it, he just needed to make sure she heard the next few words out of his mouth.

'Ziva,' he sighed 'I'm just doing what a good friend would do. And besides, you deserve it. Every mossad ninja needs to let her hair down once in a while you know.'

'Tony, what does my hair have to do with it?'

'Its an expression Zi. Like letting loose a little. Though you look even more beautiful with your hair down.'

He leaned in and gently pulled her hair out of her bobble, and then tusselled it.

Their eyes locked and for a moment Tony thought he was going to kiss her. Hell he thought she might even kiss back.

But as always there had to be some sort of distraction.

This time it was a loud thud on the door. Someone obviously wasn't in a good mood. When Tony opened the door, he saw that this man was definitely not in a good mood.

'C I RAY?'

AN: sorry its short. xx


End file.
